


Wind Beneath Her Wings

by klutzy_girl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Just Married, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Spike and Buffy arrive home following their wedding.





	Wind Beneath Her Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedibuttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/gifts).



“You’re beautiful,” Spike whispered to his wife, marvelling at the fact that he could finally call her that.

“You’re only saying that because you married me,” Buffy shot back. “And as much as I love you, still not changing my last name to Pratt.”

He chuckled. “Never expected you to, baby. And damn right I’m excited we’ve finally exchanged vows.”

“You going to cry again? Because that was sweet,” she murmured.

“No, I am not going to cry again. At least there’s no apocalypse to deal with at the moment,” Spike replied, picking her up to carry her across the threshold.

“You just jinxed us, so thanks for that, WIlliam.”

“Ooh, I’m scared.” Attempting to open the door, he discovered it was harder than he thought with Buffy in his arms. He pondered kicking it in but the others would probably kill him if he even tried.

Exasperated, Buffy rolled her eyes at her new husband. “Just put me down, open the fucking door, and then pick me up again.”

“It’s not quite as romantic that way.”

“So help me, if you kick the door in…,” Buffy threatened.

“Fine.” Spike reluctantly sat her down, fished the key out of his pocket, unlocked the door, and then proceeded to pick her back up. They stepped inside and after she was safely on the floor, the newlyweds started making out.

“Thank fuck no one else is here,” Spike murmured, briefly pulling back. Everyone had chosen to give them some privacy, and the two of them were relishing it. 

“It is definitely really nice. You ever think we’d get to this point?” Buffy certainly hadn’t.

“Not at all. Still surprised you agreed to marry me. But not shocked our first dance was _Wind Beneath My Wings_.”

She playfully pouted before kissing him again.


End file.
